


because i'm in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “nope, there's nothing different about me, i've always been like this.” - a lie. junhui wants to be minghao's 'ideal type'. it's a title he'd do anything to become. he'd do anything to get his attention, he'd do anything for him.





	because i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> where jun is in love with hao, does stupid things (that his bestie wonwoo and 'wingman' seungcheol disapprove of) to gain his affection. where minghao is oblivious to jun's attempt, but his bestie jisoo (who fell harder for jun's wingman in the process) isn't.
> 
> thank you for reading!

-

Junhui thought of himself as ‘bland’, someone who had no redeeming features, no unique qualities. However, he believed there was one thing about himself that made him feel different — his undying, passionate love for a fellow college student, Xu Minghao. The boy had sleek, fluffy black hair, silver glinting piercings along his ear-lobe and an unbelievably astounding sense of fashion. He was an absolute model in the love-sick boy’s eyes. In his opinion, he had everything. Minghao may even have a crush of his own, however not on him, to his dismay. That’s what he’s been telling himself lately, in order to keep his hopes at bay. That’s another thing he’s grown the habit of doing - keeping his expectations low in order to not be disappointed with the supposedly terrible outcome. Basically, he was a pessimist - end of story.

He had a few friends, his closest being Wonwoo, a really good guy. Also secretly known as his former crush. Junhui gave up quickly, settling on best friends. It was good enough for him. He had Minghao buried deep in his heart now instead. ‟How do you even know if he's gay?” Wonwoo questioned as they exited the library, bags filled with varieties of new books, starting the long journey back to their neighbourhood. That wasn't hard to answer. “Seungcheol heard him talking to an upperclassman, he's definitely not straight to say the least.”

Wonwoo sighed in response, “Seriously? You always eavesdrop, why don’t you try go talk to him yourself?” It was honestly the best method to get closer to the Minghao - but he wouldn’t dare take the ‘risk’. He believed he was way too ‘ugly’ and ‘lame’ at the moment to even think about talking to the reserved boy. Let alone be in his presence! “I know what that look means. Stop degrading yourself, Junnie.” Wonwoo replied firmly. He hesitated, a few seconds of silent passing, “Sorry, sorry...” He chuckled, smiling bitter-sweetly. “I think I'll just stick to eavesdropping though, plus, I found out that Jisoo's friends with him!” Junhui's eyes lit up at his idea, “I'll just ask him for more details! This'll be perfect!” He eagerly exclaimed, despite his fox-eyed friend's disapproving stare. This was the stare that always told him, Wonwoo was utterly unamused and against his idea.

Regardless, Wonwoo was the type of friend who'd gladly stick around just to be there to say 'I told you so'. “Fine then, also not to be rude but, you do know of the possibility that you're just chasing after a boy who may cruelly turn you down in the end, no matter how long you've been pining, right?” Despite having accepted this painful truth, way long ago, Junhui couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at his words.

“But I can live knowing the fact I at least tried. I won't stay quiet forever, I'll talk to him, for sure. Just not right now, not the way I am right now — does that make sense? Listen, Wonwoo, I know what I'm doing… kind of, I think.” Alas, Wonwoo is always right.

“I have a feeling you're gonna get yourself into some really stupid shit. Actually, I know you'll do just that.”

—

Junhui managed to quickly catch Jisoo walking out the of the coffee shop, nearby their College. He dashed and panted, politely requesting in short breaths if they could have a quick talk. Jisoo denied at first, explaining that he already had a cup. Junhui straight up pleaded, bowing a whole ninety degree angle, offering to pay for both their orders - this luckily managed to convince him. They seated themselves at a table in a quiet corner.

“You wanted to talk about Minghao?” It was now Jisoo's turn, known as the man in question's closest friend, to endure Junhui's endless rambling about how husband material he thought he was. He could only take three seconds of 'He has everything! I want him to whisper dirty Mandarin-' “Alright, alright, I get it.” Jisoo did not want to hear the rest of that needy sentence spewing out of his mouth.

“Sorry Jun, but I'm not too keen on this entire thing...” The cat-eyed boy felt a wave of guilt at the sight of Junhui's now dim gaze, looking down at the table. He slowly reached over to pat his shoulder in reassurance, “I'm sure your natural charms can attract him, well, hopefully.” Shouldn't have added that last part, he clamped his teeth. But he was only being honest, Minghao never really seemed interested in anyone, as far as Jisoo knew. They never really discussed their love lives, although being the best of friends. The topic was never brought up between them.

In a few split seconds, Junhui nodded his head in gratitude. “Thanks, although, I'm still going to ask Cheol for help.”

And that's when Jisoo's attention was instantly grabbed, “Hm? Cheol? As in Seungcheol right?” He may or may not be slightly interested if Seungcheol was going to be involved. Scratch that, he was really interested. No way he'd admit that though (despite it being blatantly obvious due to the fact he'd clearly always get involved in pep rally's, charity campaigns and over-all anything possible if Seungcheol was taking part).

In conclusion, if Seungcheol's helping Junhui, he'd gladly be there and help the hopeless boy too. “Yeah, he tells me stuff he over-hears about Minghao, it's not creepy at all!” He's definitely in on this now, “No need for that- I mean, yeah he should continue doing that. Meanwhile, I'll be directly asking Minghao questions about his ideal type and stuff, yeah? Then we all meet up and discuss. Just the three of us.” (he wanted to say 'two', referring to just him and Cheol, alas, this was all about reporting back to Junhui).

“That sounds great! I'll tell Cheollie, how about in the library? At the back where all the shitty worn out books are?”

“Sure, I'll do my best to help you win Minghao.” Great, now he has to commit to this. Well, at least Seungcheol was involved too, that’s a plus.

—

Minghao doesn’t know why, out of all the things they’ve talked about, suddenly hair colours seemed strange to him. “...Blond, blond’s pretty nice I guess?” He still wanted to question why he was getting asked about what hair colour he prefers on a person, but decided against to - simply not bothered. Jisoo nodded, taking a quick mental note in his head before sipping on his bottle of water, pupils dilating and almost spluttering at the sight of Seungcheol outside their classroom window. He quickly put down the bottle,

“I prefer, y’know, just simple black. Looks real good on people.” (Seungcheol). Minghao had followed his gaze, and had him figured out already, as always. He knowingly smirked to his best buddy’s dismay, “Yeah, you’re not slick.”

A few hours passed and once everybody’s classes were over for the day, the first official ‘transform Junnie into the boy of Hao’s dreams’ was finally under-way, surrounded by previously mentioned shitty worn out books on old, dusty shelves. Jisoo spoke first. “Blond, he likes blond hair - sorry that’s useless, you don’t exactly have blond hair...” He reported back, awkwardly, gaining a sorry look from Seungcheol. But that wasn’t stopping Junhui, no way, not at all. Both of them had a bad feeling about the look in his eyes.

“I’m going to the barber’s on Saturday!” he whisper-shouted, not wanting to disturb the library, beaming - ‘My mind! I’m a genius!’

Seungcheol deeply sighed, stressed already. “Please don’t tell us you’re actually going to dye your hair for him.”

“I’m going to dye my hair for him.”

He actually went through with it, heading straight to the barber shop later that evening. The next morning, he felt beyond awkward walking into College, numerous pairs of eyes focused on him and the new appearance of his hair. He quickly stepped into class, heading over to his Wonwoo who had stopped reading mid-way down the page to look up at him, earning a cracked smile in response, scanning the mess of pale yellow which was originally brown. Well, that’s... obviously new. “I thought you said not too long ago you weren’t a fan of blond hair, what changed your mind?” he coughed, suddenly recalling. “I was just lying!” An extremely shitty excuse - even Junhui himself knew that wouldn't work, at all. However, Junhui scurried to the seat beside him before the conversation could drag on any further. But how was being right next to him gonna prevent Wonwoo from talking back? It was inevitable. “...Right, well, I can tell-” he was cut off (to Junhui's relief) by the booming voice of their teacher, beginning the class at last - just at the right time. Wonwoo gritted his teeth, placing his book down before zoning out for once - deep in thought about his best friend - instead of paying any attention to the front. He'd make sure to confront him after class.

The day ended, everybody slipped on their bags, heading to the entry gate to leave. That was when Minghao noticed Junhui, slowing down to peer over the ocean of heads a few seconds longer. Nudging Jisoo, ‟What's that blondie's name again? I feel like I've seen him before.” Jisoo grinned at the question, "Wen Junhui, he's a year above you." Oh, of course, how could he have forgotten? There was just one thing that caught him off guard, "was his hair always that colour?" Minghao asked, he suspected it wasn't, not sure why he was so intrigued in the first place.

"Probably, I dunno."

  
—

“Minghao really noticed... he noticed!”

“Yes, yes, he did. This is the thousandth time I've had to repeat this.”

“Minghao liked my hair, right?”

“Yes, sounded like he did, he even asked for your name.”

“He actually knows me now?”

“Yes, Junnie, he literally asked me. I was there. Please keep quiet now.”

“He wont shut up unless he has Hao's tongue down his throat.”

“Hey! Cheollie, that hurts my feelings... well, yeah I wouldn't mind—”

“This meeting is over, bye.”

—

Junhui observed the two, sitting side by side on the round sofa, opposite of where he was seated. This was normal - except... was it just him or were they sitting  _really_ close to each other today, as if there was some sort of magnetic attraction between their bodies - their shoulders were literally touching. Seungcheol cleared his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Leather jackets. I’m pretty sure he said he has a thing for leather jackets. Yeah, I think you’d look good in one.” He doesn’t own a leather jacket though. Oh well, just another thing to add to his shopping list. At this point, his entire savings were being spent on hair dye, beauty products and now clothes - all for the sake of making Minghao fall for him. He was undoubtedly devoted. “But I’ve never actually worn one before...?” Junhui admits, “do you guys think it’ll look good on me?” his voice quivered in uncertainty, trying his best to picture himself decently wearing a leather jacket. 

Seungcheol flashed a warm reassuring smile, “Trust me, anything looks good on you, Junhui.” That sparked confidence into him, meanwhile it left Jisoo in a pit of jealousy, feeling a little selfish for wanting that smile directed to him as well, him only. 

But that wasn't the purpose of even being with him, his feelings weren't supposed to matter here - everything was about Junhui, lending him assistance in pursuing the one  _he_ admired. Not about him and the feelings he harboured for Seungcheol, so, he brushed those away for the time being. “Cheol's right, Junnie, you know you're good-looking even without the leather jacket. Right?”

He wasn't so sure of that, but nodded anyway. “I guess so, but, I'll still buy the jacket.”

—

_'He said blunt people are superior, and that if you're a push over, you won't get anywhere'._

‟Oh, hi Wonwoo.” He lifted his phone closer to his hear, flopping down on his bed. ‟What do you want?”

“D'you wanna come over to work on the project this Saturday?” Junhui did want to work with him but he already had other plans at the top of his priority list, although they weren't as important. Not even close, they were just minor things he wanted to get done with. Nonetheless, they were things he'd feel too tired to get to later in the month. “No, not Saturday.”

“Jun, that's literally the only day you and I are free. The deadline is really close too.”

“I said  _no_.” This carried on until being 'blunt' was just him being a downright asshole to everyone he knew. 


End file.
